Clear My Blackened Heart
by WanderingDreamer4Ever
Summary: Inuyasha is Naraku's servant. He was sent to collect the remaining half of the Shikon Jewel from a certain miko and kill her. Little did he know that this "miko" was the love of his past:Kagome! Inuyasha had his memories erased so what will happen?
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters but love them immensely. (Except for Kikyou)

**P.S. This is my first FanFic. Please be nice. **

**

* * *

**

Summary~

_Inuyasha is Naraku's servant and feels nothing but hatred. One day, he was sent on a mission to collect the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel from a certain miko. Little did he know that this "miko" was the love from his past: Kagome! What will happen when the two meet, having the results of his memories erased? Can Kagome bring the memories and love back to the shadow covered heart of Inuyasha?__**

* * *

**_

Prologue

"Inuyasha." A slithering, cold, voice called the half-demon to his side.

The hanyou was sitting in the tree gazing at the sun set until he heard his summoning. In a flash, he was on the ground, kneeling before his master.

**Naraku**

"I have another assignment for you half-breed."

Inuyahsa flinched. His master's remarks still made him slightly mad. But the feeling goes as quickly as it came.

Naraku continued. "The last remaining pieces of the Shikon shards have been discovered. They are in the hands of a young miko at a village outside of town. I want you to **kill** the miko and take the last pieces. But as a warning…do not underestimate the powers of that girl. I want you to make her trust you before making the final move. Understand?"

Inuyasha said nothing, but nodded.

"Then your mission has _**begun**_."

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Kagome got woken up by smelling smoke. She was calm at first thinking it was one of her mom's cooking (lol). She looked around and noticed no one was in the shack. She dressed up, grabbed her bow and quiver and headed toward the smell. Kagome turned a corner and **BAM, **was greeted by a massive cloud of smoke coming from a little shack. She fought through the "fog" and flew open the curtain and like she thought…it was Sango, her younger sister, who was an equally bad cooker as their mom.

She looked up with a blackened face, "Would you like your eggs boiled or burnt?"

This caused Kagome to smile and laugh.

"You'll never change Sango. …and same goes to your cooking." Kagome giggled.

After breakfast (Kagome cooked), Kagome was doing the laundry when she found and old photo in Sango's kimono. Kagome peered at it curiously.

It was her along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and a familiar, stubborn face…Inuyasha.

It pained Kagome to remember the past.

_Inuyasha disappeared after Kikyou was killed by Naraku. None of us has seen him ever since. …he even left without saying good-bye. …stupid Inuyasha always acts tough._

Snapping back into reality, she settled the photo down and gathered the dirty clothes and was about to put them into the wash bin when something made her drop them back onto the floor.

"Kagome! Miroku asked if we wanted to go down to the…Kagome." Sango looked at her sister puzzled.

Kagome, who had her back to Sango the whole time, was gazing at a broken half of a certain jewel in the palm of her hand supported by a chain around her neck.

"Kagome?" Sango repeated.

Kagome turned to face her puzzled sister.

"There's a change in the wind." she said smiling. And just faintly, you could see a flash of red and white behind the trees, lurking, in the shadows, watching her every move.

**

* * *

**

(With Inuyasha)

_Run, run, run, run. That's all I've been doing for 2 days straight, following the faded scent of a stupid miko. _**(Just because he's Naraku's servant doesn't mean his attitude dropped)**

His thoughts continued.

_And why should Naraku warn me about underestimating her? She's only a stupid miko human. I may not be a full-demon…yet…but I am still a half-demon, and that would overpower a human any day! _he thought, but lacking confidence in his tone.

Still running, following, the miko's scent, he hits a barrier and receives a tremendously large shock that sent him flying 10m away.

"What the FUCK!?!? What's with the barrier?!

After he got up, he saw a small village behind the swirling mass of aura. He smiled.

_So the miko must live here, I didn't follow her scent for nothing. Now…how to get pass this barrier. There has to be a weak spot somewhere._

He started going around the edge of the barrier, surprised how the miko could keep a barrier this large for so long.

He soon sees an open field, a little bit separated from the rest of the village. As he looked closer, there were two women hanging up laundry. They were about 30 meters away from him but his ears picked up everything.

By the end of their conversation, he knew that the girl with waist-length hair and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes was the miko…but he wasn't done yet. When he first saw her, he almost stumbled into the barrier again, memorised by how…beautiful she looked. Peaceful, and happy…. His heart, for the first time in many years, felt…calm.

Right at that moment, the girl looked up and seemed to look at him right in the eyes.

_Oh shit! _He cursed whileducking**AND **blushing a bright crimson red.

_What am I doing? And…what is this feeling?_

Then he heard, "Kagome! What's wrong? Did you see a demon?"

"No. I didn't but…"

"But what?"

"Oh nothing. Never mind."

He looked up but slightly, just to see her turn aground looking determined. Inuyasha continued to blush. She turned away and started to follow the other girl but not before Inuyasha caught her whispering.

"But I did see beautiful amber eyes."

Inuyasha ran back into the forest, dazed about what just happened.

_Did she see me? She must have. She called my eyes beautiful. Naraku said that no one liked me. What is this feeling? Why am I blushing?!_

He jumped up and landed in a tree.

_Kagome…her name. So beautiful. I feel, warm. _He smiled.

"Wake up Inuyasha."

Naraku's slithering voice appeared in his head. Inuyasha shivered.

"You have a job to do." He whispered in a menacing voice.

"Yes master."

"Then **DO IT.**"

The warm feeling was gone and all he felt was a shadow, darkening his heart as if someone dipped it into ink.

"_Kill, take! Kill, take! Kill, take!"_

The voices echoed in his mind.

He struggled to fight it off but he knew he was losing. He gave in presently.

His eyes turned blood-shot read, two purple streaks formed on both sides of his cheeks. He barred his teeth, fangs long and cruel. Nails… lethal. All warmth…gone.

He heads back into the village in his new form and stops just outside the barrier in the shadows.

"INUYASHA!!!"A girl appeared before him.

"Inuyasha! You must fight this! Fight, god damn it, fight!"

"Shut up!"he growled. He struggled to see who it was that was calling his name but his vision was blurred and is effort failed.

_Who is that voice, and why does it sound so familiar...a girl's voice._

"Please Inuyasha, fight!"

_It sounds like she's crying._

"…I'll try." With that, he blackens out.

"Thank you…Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He woke up finding himself lying in a bed and bandages wrapped around him. He tries to get up but fails. It hurt.

"Inuyasha! You're awake!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes finding a pair of chocolate-brown eyes staring right back

He blushed red but managed to stutter "H…h…how do you kno…o…ow m…my n…name?"

Her eyes saddened.

"Don't you remember me? You don't recognise me? It's Kagome. Your lov…friend!"

"I'm sorry but I don't remember a thing. But I do know your name is Kagome…I um…over heard." he blushed.

She smiled.

"It's a good start."

Inuyasha tried to glare back but his eyes went wide when he saw the last half of the Shikon Jewel around her neck.

"_I want you to make her trust you." _The voice of his master seeped into his head once more. Inuyasha remembered. He had a mission to do.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!!!"

He snapped back from his thoughts.

"Huh? Who? What...oh…you." He snorted.

"You kind of dosed off." Kagome said. _You seemed so far away…_

"Sorry."

Kagome gasped. Was Inuyasha, the stubborn hanyou she knew say…SORRY?!!!

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side and frowned. "What are you staring at wench?!"

Kagome smiled. _Nope. Same old Inuyasha._

**Kagome's side of the story**

_It's clear that Inuyasha has lost all his memories. _Kagome thought.

_He's forgotten everything…everyone…me and my love towards him… _

Tears streamed down her face.

The shards started glowing.

"Wha…?" She looked down at her hands which held the Shikon No Tama, the same jewel that she promised to guard with her life.

She smiled. Remembering the very first time they met, when Inuyasha was still trapped by Kikyo's arrow. Remembering the day she shattered the shards with her arrow.

_My foolishness brought me and Inuyasha together. The good times, the bad times, our… (gulp) love, our kiss. But for __him__, it's nothing. …Inuyasha, you were mine…"_

She laughed.

_I guess I have to go thought the pain and process all over again._

Little did she know that Naraku lurked in the trees…smiling.

"_Perfect."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you so much to Advanceinulover25!!!!!!**

**You are the best!**

**I give you the award for…FIRST (AND ONLY) REVEIWER!!!!!**

_Crowd goes wild! Cheer! Cheer!_

Anyways! Thanks again and I'll try to update more. Sorry!

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha woke up the next day finding his kimono shirt nicely laid out by his bedside, clean and washed. He just finished dressing when a small fox demon bounded in, sending Inuyasha toppling back over onto his back.

"What the…" Cursed the hanyou, as he opened his eyes meeting large, sparkling green ones.

"Hiya Inuyasha! It's been such a long time! Kagome was worried sick all these years (4years)! Why did you run away?! Huh Inuyasha? Why did you have to be such a baka?! Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Inuyasha, who was still on the floor, and stunned by the…sudden out burst, suddenly snapped back into the present and batted the small creature to the floor.

"Who the hell are you, and how the fuck do you know my name?!!?!!"

Inuyasha was enraged. He had never seen this creature before in his life (so he thinks) so how does this furry ass know his name?!

Shippo, who was a bit flattened by the force of Inuyasha's beating, peeled him-self off the floor and hit the hanyou on the head (which didn't really make a big effect cause of his little, weeny fist.).

"BAKA! Kagome would tell you to sit right now! You can't beat a little kid!"

"Shut up wimp!"

"Inuyasha! A new voice appeared at the doorway.

A _very _annoyed hanyou looked up from the whimpering (and steaming) kid only to see Kagome standing at the doorway holding a pile of wood in her hands, and having a stern face on her face.

"I have many things to say to you right now Mr. I-think-I-can-beat-up-everybody-because-I'm-tough-and-big. First of all watch your language! Second _what_ are you doing to poor Shippo? And _you_ (pointing at Shippo), didn't I tell you not to give another one of your out bursts especially to Inuyasha and especially at this period of time when he doesn't know who the hell we are?!!!!!! Do you know what he could do to you?!! He's forgotten every one of us and doesn't remember anything!"

At this moment, tears were pooling in her eyes, spilling all over the wooden floor. But she made no notice of then and continued to spill out her feelings. Feelings that she kept for 4 years! Overall…she was hysterical.

_I can't hold them back any longer. Inuyasha meant so much to me and now he's gone and will never remember any of the things I've sacrificed for my love for him. Where did you go Inuyasha!?? What happened to you!??_

Her gaze went from the whimpering Shippo to Inuyasha who flinched at her gaze, the smell of salt water boiling his nose.

"You might not remember this, but we were all a team and all very special to you! You left without say good-bye, not to anyone! Not even me! And you know why? It was because of that STUPID Kikyo! If she never came back from the dead this would never have happened! You would have never run away from me and the others. You could have stayed with us…with me. But no, you didn't care. All you cared for was Kikyo that BITCH! You said you loved me, but you lied! You ever loved me, and you never cared! You said you loved me…you promised!..."

Kagome was panting and out of breath. But she calmed down.

"You…you promised you were going to marry me. You said you didn't love Kikyo anymore. I was going to be your mate…(blushing). But now I see…(now furious again), you are still a fucking LIAR!!! You always lied! Go to shit HELL!!!"

With that, she ran out of the room leaving a spell-bounded hanyou behind.

Shippo: "Now you've done it baka."


	5. Chapter 4

**I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I have a busy schedule. SSOO SORRYYYYYY!!!!! **

**I'm checking my emails/reviews and I'm crying! You are all very kind to me! But I couldn't update! Well, here it is!**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome continued to give Shippo and Inuyasha the silent treatment for 2 whole weeks. She spent most of her days wandering through the forests. The only thing she said to either of them was "Don't follow me." along with a death glare.

Inuyasha on the other hand was trying to block any communications to Naraku not wanting him to know how the mission was going. He would climb up-top a tree and thinks back to the day of the argument.

"_You promised you were going to marry me! I was going to be your mate."_

The flashback of Kagome pouring out tears made Inuyasha flinch. But as stubborn as he was, he brushed it aside with a "Feh."

"Inuaysha?"

He looked down at the ground. Kagome.

"Can I talk to you?"

He looked away trying to hide his blush.

_Go to her._

Inuyasha looked around. Who the hell was that?

_You need her._

"_Shut up." (his own thoughts)_

The voice chuckled. _You like her. You know it. Don't try to hide it._

"I do NOT!!!!!!" (oops! Out LOUD)

"Umm Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, for a second there, forgot that Kagome was standing there staring at him the whole time.

"What are you talking about?"

"…nothing."

"Fine, but either come down or take me up there."

Inuyasha groaned and jumped down.

Kagome smiled. "Come, let's take a walk."

"What the hell for?!" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome sighed. "I don't want to argue at the point so do you or don't, want to know what I came here for?"

"…" Regretting upsetting the miko.

"Then follow me."

Kagome lead Inuyahsa to the Sacred Tree where she and Inuyasha first met.

_What is this wench trying to do?_

All of a sudden Kagome stopped causing Inuyasha to bump into her and tumbled onto his back. Kagome turned around and motioned for him to come beside her.

"Do you know why I brought you here Inuyasha? Can you recognize this place at all?"

Inuyasha looked at the tree.

"Why did you bring me here wench? Is this some sort of trick? How the hell would I recognize this place? Why didn't you just…"

_*Flashback*_

_Fire surrounds him. He's running, holding something wet and round in his hands. Blood everywhere._

"_Where am I? Kagome? Where did you go?"_

"_INUYASHA!!!"_

"_Wha…ugh!" An arrow pierced through his heart to the tree making him drop whatever he was holding. A figure…a miko…walked through the fire towards him._

"_Kagome? No, it's not her. Who is she? She looks so much like Kagome but it's not her. What's going on?...my vision…it's…fading…"_

"_Why Inuyasha did you betray me?" This was the last thing he heard._

_*End of Flashback*_

In front of him was Kagome looking frightening sad. He panicked.

_Shit! What did I do?!_

"Kagome! Are you ok? Did…did I hurt you? What happened? Kagome?!"

"Relax Inuyasha. I'm fine. What did you see?"

"You knew I was having a…whatever that thing was?"

"That thing is called a flashback, a memory! You were remembering things Inuyasha! Your past."

Kagome turned to look at the tree, but the hanyou didn't miss the tears on her sort cheeks.

"Kagome. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying…_*sniff*_ baka."

"Wench."

"…"

The two were silent for a while, sitting at the base of the tree.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that girl? The miko?"

Kagome gasped.

_Shit! He saw Kikyou in his memory? What should I say? Crap!_

"Kagome?" Repeated Inuyasha with concern in his voice.

"Let's head back. The others must be waiting."

Inuyasha was confused, not having his question answered but seeing it pained Kagome to talk about is made Inuyasha convinced it would pain him as well, so…he dropped the subject.

**Night**

When all the others where asleep, he slipped out of bed and ran to the tree Kagome showed him earlier, finding it with their old scent.

He stood there gazing at it for a while A calm breeze ruffled his silver, white hair.

_Who was that girl? I've killed many times before for Naraku but how come I didn't remember this?_

Barely noticing his actions, he climbed the giant roots and stood at the part where the trunk and roots meet and shifted to the position from his flashback.

_What the…!_

_*Flashback*_

_A girl wearing a green skirt, white long-sleeved shirt with a red bow stood before him, appearing mesmerised. Her eyes, wide with emotion. The soft breeze stirred her hair._

"_Was this also from my past? Who…wait. No…yes! It's Kagome!"_

_He tried to scream out her name but failed to succeed._

"_Kagome. Did I meet you before I was sent here by Naraku? Kagome!"_

*End of Flashback*

He opened his eyes finding himself sweating and panting.

_What happened?_

"_Wake up."_

_What? It's that voice again! Who are you?_

"_Stupid, can't you remember anything? You're so weak falling for that basturd Naraku. Look how much pain you caused Kagome who is trying to help you remember. And can't you tell I'm you?"_

**Hey guys! So that was chapter 4. I will need your help for the next chapters so I need your reviews and advice!!!! PLEASE!!!! Thanks to Advanceinulover, I got this chapter finished. But what do you guys want to see for the next few?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of "Clear My Blackened Heart"!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I finished the chapter over a week ago but I was too busy with camp to update!**

**SO SORRY!**

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha, a now very confused hanyou, sits at the base of the Sacred Tree listening to himself, telling/re-telling hem about the 4 years he served Naraku…and 4 years ago.

About Kagome, how they met, how close they got, her kiss, how he met the monk, Miroku, the demon-slayer, Sango, and the little fox-demon, Shippo. How they travelled together to find the remaining shards, battling many demons…including Naraku.

After all that information, Inuyasha was staring up at the stars, his eyes glazed trying to imagine Kagome's feelings. Struggling because of their relationship so far.

_And you know, no matter how many times you left Kagome in the dark…she forgives you, no matter __how many times y__ou broke her heart._

He winced at the memory of Kagome crying.

_When you got hurt, passed out, or even seconds to death…she cried for you, feeling your pain and she would die __for you__._

"_**Shut up." **_A new voice dominated his mind.

"_**Hey Inuyasha. Don't listen to this soft-heart maniac. All he cares about is a stupid human girl…he's a softie!"**_

"Who are you?..."

"_**Stupid. Your demon. You need to finish your mission or…you know what."**_

Ha flashback reminded Inuyasha to the day where Naraku carved, with a knife, a spider on his back. The pain and amount of blood loss was unimaginable.

Naraku's piercing words rang out in his head.

"_If you fail me again, you will regret the day you were born."_

Inuyasha was shivering.

Pushing the memory to the back of his head, he focused on his past while his two sides were fighting like a married couple, so when Inuyasha came back to the future…

"…_**weak, and small! Who do you think helps keep him alive while the hanyou's seconds away from the end of his life?"**_

"_And who do you think was tapped at the back of his mind for __4 years__ while __you__ took over his mind? I'm not surprised to find where the hanyou got his stubbornness from. You're such a stone!"_

"_**You're a softie!"**_

"_Baka!"_

"_**Devil."**_

"_Loser."_

Anyways. The argument continued for quite a while, but bay the time a side yelled "Stupid!", Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome. About all those times he hurt her, leaving her alone, without anyone to protect her. His human told him that…she loved him. Inuyasha never came across this feeling before but his human reminded him about the day he first saw her…he feeling he couldn't quite put his finder on (lol). Inuyasha asked him to explain.

"_It's when your heart races, you feel calm, and cares less for anything in the world…also when you blush. _His human had said with a little chuckle.

"Kagome…" he whispered her name.

The two sides abruptly stopped arguing and just…disappeared.

Morning came and Kagome woke up, finding Inuyasha's bed empty. She frowned.

_Where could he be?_

She realized where he's gone when she discovered foot-prints leading into the forest.

She followed the path and realizing it was the path to the Sacred Tree, and no sooner did her find a sleeping hanyou, resting on the bed of roots.

_He looks so peaceful. Why couldn't you just stay this way...oh Inuyasha."_

As if he heard the mentioning of his name. His eyes slowly started to open, finding Kagome watching over him.

"Morning!" She chirped.

"Uh…morning." Getting up and scratching the back of his head, embarrassed that she found him sleeping.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really but…"

Then everything just blurted out.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry…about the past. Leaving you behind, and everything. Hurting you…I was so foolish."

"Inuyasha…" she murmured.

"Shut up, I'm not done. I remember everything now, well almost everything, and I was wondering, if we can spend a few days alone…just you and me…so we can pick up the pieces I broke. And…if you could get the gang together again and meet me here…I want to see them."

"_**Softie." **__Shut up_

"Well…umm…" Kagome was now blushing seeing that Inuyasha was grasping both her shoulders looking at her with pleading eyes. She was almost close to tears seeing how hurt he was.

"I want to remember Kagome, so are you going to help or not?"

Not a few moments after did Shippo come bounding on to hime sending him to his back (again).

"So did ya remember Inuyasha? Did ya? Did ya?"

"Shut up brat." Soon Shippo was sitting cross-legged, and frowning, with an enormous bump on his head.

When everyone sat down, no one said a word. Miroku and Sango was peering at Inuyasha (who had his head down so his bangs shadowed his eyes), and sending Kagome worried glances but all she did was meekly smiled.

Inuyasha suddenly looked up and said,

"Great to be back guys." smiling.

All the tension hovering around the group was gone, leaving traces of joy, warmth, and 'welcome back's.

While Shippo nugieed (sp?) Inuyasha's head, Sango slapped Miroku's face leaving a steaming red mark for touching…you know where (tee hee).

"So, still perverted I see monk." Inuyasha chuckled while grabbing the young fox-demon and nugieing back.

"Never…stops…" seethed Sango through her barred teeth, sending the monk death glances while he tear-dropped, backing away.

Kagome smiled. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Except one thing. The very thing she discovered when they reunited. And she has to find out what.

"Inuyasha." she said, bangs shadowing her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her, worried.

"Kagome…what's wr…" but he was interrupted because apparently the demon-slayer and the pervert stopped fighting.

"So Inuyasha. I'm just curious but how did you remember because I'm sure that the day Kagome found you, you made her run to Sango in tears." asked Miroku rubbing his red cheek.

"Well…lets just say a couple of old friends helped me out." the hanyou said pointing to his head.

Everyone nodded in an understanding way.

"Sango…can I talk to you? It's important."

Everybody turned to look at Kagome, confused at the sudden serious tone in her voice.

"Sure Kagome. You know you can tell me anything."

They headed towards the trees but still in sight of the two boys (or is it men? I'll just say… guys lol)

**With the Guys**

The two sat in silence while Inuyasha stared at the direction of the two girls at the trees, worried, hurt, and angry.

Miroku was the first to break the silence.

"Inuyasha," started Miroku looking worried, "Why did you leave Kagome? Was it because of Ki…"

Miroku stopped, not knowing if the hanyou remembered or not, 'cause if he didn't, it would be his fault and Kagome will be hurt more than she already is.

"Who?" asked Inuyasha turing to look at the monk.

"Oh! Umm…no one. But let me continue. I still don't understand why you left her,I mean, by now you should know that she…you, mean a lot to her…you left her broken hearted Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's heart broke at the words Miroku said. But he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Feh!" was the reply.

The monk was now really annoyed with Inuyasha's attitude.

"Don't 'Feh' me Inuyasha, and don't act like you don't care! You love her just as much as she loves you!!!!"

**With the Girls**

"Kagome, what's wrong? You seem a bit frightened." Sango stated.

"No, not frightened…I just have one thing that's been bugging me for weeks." glancing at Inuyasha.

"Kagome. What's wrong.?" Sango's voice turned serious and stern.

"It's Inuyasha…his aura is different. He looks happier and the majority of his aura is much more purer but…"

"But what sis?"

"He has a hint of Naraku's aura around him."

"No. But maybe it was in the wind or something."

"No, that's not possible. I thought that too when I found him but it's been around his for weeks. He might look like he's just innocently forgotten everything like an accident but I don't think that's the case."

"Why do you think that?"

"………he's been staring at the jewel.'

Sango gasped "What?! But how….do you think….Naraku…"

"I think he works for him Sango." Kagome is now crying, voice breaking.

I just hope I'm proven wrong."

"Kagome. You…you have to be wrong! I mean…"

Kagome interrupted her "But everything about him is a fact! Everything matches! His aura, the stares at the jewel! Oh please say I'm wrong Sango, please!!!!"

Kagome was crying waterfalls again. Sango was tortured from how her sister was suffering by the love of her life.

Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"_Where did you go?"_


	7. Note

**Note**

**Hey! This is just a note from me! I'm writing Chapter 6 and I really want to know if you want Inuyasha to remember Kikyou! Please help!**

**And thank you Advanceinulover!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm back again! I read all your reviews and I thank all of you for your encouraging words and special thanks to Anime Gummi Bear 25! Your words were special to the top! **

**Even more thanks to my faithful adviser Advancedinulover!!!! (I hope I spelled it write!)**

**And I got all your reviews and decided for this chapter to not even mention Kinky hoe….haha.**

**Luv,**

**miko2miko4ever!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Inuyasha, do you realise that Kagome is acting, well, a bit strange?"

It was early morning and a cool breeze reamed the air, announcing that winter is soon. Everyone huddled around a blazing fire except for Kagome who was sitting a far away rock.

"How so?"

"I mean, she always seems like she's in her own far away land and seems to try and separate from us." The monk said while the two glances at Kagome who was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

While Miroku states the obvious, Sango looks down at Kirara, who was resting in her lap, and remains quiet, thinking back to the conversation she and Kagome had 2 days ago.

She then looks at Inuyasha with pitiful eyes. Inuyasha meets her gaze and was surprised at the message that was playing in her eyes.

"_Please help her. Go to her! Her heart's being tortured! Explain where you left to for 4 years. Help her! Please!"_

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome.

"_**Don't go to her you idiot. Since you admit you have feelings for her then I know you'll tell her that Naraku's your master! You can't keep anything from her! And do you know why? It's because…"**_

"_It's because you __**love her.**__" _The human interrupted staring daggers at the demon side.

"_You don't want to hurt her again and I say…"_

"_**Forget what you say and think! Why don't you use your puny brain, if you have one, and think about the consequences for once!!!!"**_

"_Oh excuse ME mister high-and-mighty! Don't think I'm part of him for nothing!"_

Inuyasha, ignoring the sides up in his head, slowly rose from his seat and started walking towards Kagome.

Shippo and Miroku was confused at the hanyou's sudden actions and glanced at Sango who just plainly…shook her head.

**With Inuyasha**

As the hanyou walked over to the place Kagome was sitting, he was planning what to say without alarming her.

_I really want to tell Kagome I work with Naraku, but no one gains anything! I put Kagome in danger and Naraku will have my head! But on second thought, I don't want to hurt Kagome again by lying._

Inuyasha's very frustrated at this moment. Closing his eyes, he thought deeply.

_Grrrr. What should I do!_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice filled his ears.

His eyes snapped open, finding him-self standing beside the frowning miko.

Inuyasha blushed bright crimson and looked away, trying to ignore the gaze.

"What is it?"

"…"

"Look, I know you're here for some reason. Right? So there's no use hiding it so SPIT IT!"

"_Tell her!"_

"_**Don't tell her!"**_

"_Tell!"_

"_**Shut the fuck up! No I say!"**_

"_Why don't you! I say yes!!"_

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked causing the rest of the gang to snap their heads towards the two.

Inuyasha was on all fours crying hot tears that could burn the earth, throwing his head side to side.

Kagome dropped to his side, panicking and sobbing.

"Inuyahsa! (sob) What's the matter?!?! Is it something I said?!!!"

"No!!!! Kagome…oh Kagome it's not you, or your fault. If you only knew…the pain I'm suffering!!....the choice…the choice!!!!!!"

Inuyasha was screeching. Eyes turning red, purple stripes were starting to form, fangs increased in length.

In his head, his two sides were screaming!

"_Fuck!! God damn it! Stop! Fucking shit demon, stop!!"_

"_**I will not stop!!!! The hanyou's waited too long and you were always in the way!! But now…hahahaha…it's too late! I will finally kill the miko and all the pitiful humans!!"**_

"…"

"_**Oh! Have nothing to say now huh? Well fuck! Just stay that way."**_

The human side started chuckling.

"_**What's so funny?! Speak up!"**_

"_You think that you can control everything but there's a reason why I'm here baka. You're still Inuyasha and you still love Kagome! So you will do NOTHING to hurt HER!!!!!!"_

A pink light glowed form the inside of the hanyou and suddenly burst, causing the hanyou (now full demon) to screech in pain. Sango and Miroku pulled Kagome back but she broke free and ran to the transformed hanyou and clung to him while yelling out a commanding,

"**SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The earth might as well be the moon with the comparison of the crater Kagome made.

The smoke finally cleared and Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran down the crater, careful not to trip (and yes, it was REALLY deep.), and helped Inuyasha up but Sango, who was holding one of his arms, dropped it, making Miroku tumble to the ground, and gasped lightly…but soon following, letting out an enormous shriek.

"_**KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Everyone snapped to Sango's directions finding her kneeling before Inuyasha's print.

And there she was, battered and broken. Her soft skin was covered with scratches and bruises but deathly pale.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, not making a sound, bangs covering his eyes…and pooling tears.

_What did I do?!_

"**KAGOME!!!"**

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! Sorry for all the Kagome's but…ya, you understand right? I'm working on the 7**th**** so I will need your help. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for your comments! If you think I need to add something to the story, after, than tell me and I'll try to make something work.**

**Thanks again!**

**miko2miko4ever**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"No, no, no, no! Shit, crap, fuck my **LIFE**why don't you!"

"Inuyasha."

"I mean, how could this happen?! All this time I've let a demon control me and **now **look what it caused! Kagome's dying because of me!! If I wasn't a fucking, trash **HALF-BREED**, Kagome wouldn't be hurt!!!"

"Inuyasha!"

"No Miroku, don't try to reassure me. I deserve to die! If I wasn't sent here in the first place, none of this would have happened! Oh why did I listen? WHY!!!" **(Inuyasha's talking more to himself than Miroku at this point because you can see that he's revealing a little bit of his mission!)**

"Inuyasha!!!"

"How could I be so weak?! Soon, I will…"

"INUYASHA!!!"

The hysterical hanyou whipped around to face the monk and whispered in a threatening low voice,

"What?"

Miroku backed away a few steps saying,

"Uhh, S…Sango wants tuh…tuh…to see you…it's about Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and with a leap, he was gone.

Miroku sighed.

"I hope it doesn't break him too much…to know the truth."

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at the hut, flinging the curtain away…and there she lay, bandaged up and broken. The delicate girl he knew that had the toughest of hearts is now shattered and dying.

Inuyasha knelt down beside her along with Sango, Kaede, and Shippo who were gazing tearfully at the miko.

There was a painful silence and no one dared to breath, just so they can hear Kagome's shuddering breaths meaning she's still alive. Inuyasha could smell fear, dried tears and a…dying flower that once was in full bloom.

"Sango…you wanted to see me?"

Sango nodded and led the hanyou outside.

"Inuyasha…we're…not sure if Kagome's going to…live or not. She…she has a numerous amount of injuries and…a serious amount of blood loss."

Inuyasha's face dropped.

"But," Sango chuckled, "the stubborn miko-sister of mine that she is, she is fighting, no doubt of that.... And I think there's a special someone that is the main source to her strong will." She looked up at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and looked away…blushing.

Sango smiled. "You mean more to her than you think. When you disappeared, she wouldn't talk to any of us. All she would do is look off into the distance wondering where you went. She…loves you."

Something inside Inuyasha clicked.

"Why else would she cry for you?"

Inuyasha's eyes saddened.

_She cried for me…even after I went…to Naraku…after I thought it was for her own good. _

Everything seemed so relaxing and peaceful, but not for long. Inuyasha winced at the smell of blood in the air and soon, he knew…

"Sango! Sango!'

The two snapped their heads towards Shippo's voice and Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

Shippo bounded up to them with tears trailing behind, leaving wet plops on the ground.

"Whatisit?! Whathappened?!"

"It's (sob) Kagome! (sob, sob) We're losing her! Her wounds opened back up and we can't get her (sob) to st…stop!!!"

Sango paled.

"Sango! Inuyasha!" Kaede ran/limped to them.

"Ye better come quickly."

Sango turned to Inuyasha but he was already gone, leaving nothing but wet earth at his feet.

"Kagome stopped breathing!"


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Again I thank my reviewers but I still hope to see more! I also thank the ones who have added me to their Favourites! **

**miko2miko4ever**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

There was a great deal of rushing, impatience and fear in the air, and all Inuyasha could do was wait outside, eyeing the small hut vigorously, clenching his teeth.

There was a lot of screaming and he would flinch if the sound directed to be Kagome's. But what cam next stabbed him straight to the heart.

Sango and Shippo were carrying out sheets covered in blood and Kagome's scent along with it.

Inuyasha had just about heard and seen enough. With one swift pounce, he landed in front of the hut bursting into the room…but he wasn't ready for what he was about to see.

Everyone was huddling around Kagome with blood on their hands, trying in whatever way possible to stop her wounds from bleeding. Kagome was panting,** hard**, in the middle of the room, shedding more blood than humanly possible and giving out a painful cry once in a while.

The hanyou was just about to run towards the only one he cared for in the world when Miroku held him back with his staff.

"No Inuyasha! There's nothing you can do!"

"Let me see her! **LET ME SEE HER!!! **Kagome!!! Hang on you hear me!?!?!?! Hang on!!!"

Inuyasha was frantic, clawing and grabbing at the out of reach Kagome.

It was clear that Kagome was struggling to hold on but there was no hope. Tears fell from her eyes silently as Inuyasha watched his flower give in to winter, all he could do was hear her breathe her last breath with one, last word…

"Inuyasha…"

With that she was gone.

With a howl of pain, he pushed Miroku off and leapt off into the forest. His heart was shattered, gone to dust.

"_Let Naraku have my head. There's nothing worth living through anymore."_

Kagome had died to save him, the one who broke her heart more than once for years. But Kagome brought light into his dark heart in a matter of a few weeks.

She gave him feelings he never thought he had. But all he could do…was watch her die…helplessly…just watching.

Inuyasha continued to run as fast as he could demonly possible, and gripping his hands so tight…it bled, leaving his blood on trees and the grass, showing the world his pain.

It was all Naraku's fault. Inuyasha growled. But he still couldn't hide the guilt.

His human spoke,

_It's your fault! Your entire fault! You listened and gave in to your demon but your stronger than that! If you only listened to me! One __little__ sentence of __truth__…and Kagome would still be alive._

"_I know already. Shut UP!!!"_

He finally stopped…in front of the Sacred Tree.

He punched the tree's strong trunk with all his might over and over and over and **OVER!!**

His cheeks burned with tears of frustration.

Pictures of Kagome, smiling, appeared in his head, reminding him…that he'll never see her smile…forever.

Slowly his silent tears turned to sobs and with one last punch, he dropped to his knees, face in his hands sobbing tremendously.

The wind picked up throwing his hair everywhere but he paid no attention but…wait. He sniffed the air, hope brimming in his heart. It was Kagome's scent. From just around the tree!

He slowly walked the perimeter of the tree to the other side.

Kagome was standing there smiling in her school uniform.

"Kagome!" He reached for her but met nothing but air.

_Great. Now I'm seeing things._

But her scent still lingered. He looked again. There was a piece of paper attached to the bark with Kagome's arrow holding it in place.

He took it off, and opened it.

"_Dear Inuyasha, It's Kagome…"_

**

* * *

**

Ooooo!! Clifie!!! I hope you enjoyed that! What do you guys want to happen?

**More reviews=faster updates!!! Sorry it's so short!!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your reviews! Like I said! The more the merrier! ha-ha**

**Don't worry about Kagome guys…err…gals…um…everybody (tear-drop).**

**Sorry if you think I'm not including Shippo and everybody else but they impact a lot for the story…especially Sango…ha-ha.**

**Anyways!**

**Here's another chap, following the discovering of Kagome's note!**

**Chapter 9**

"_Dear Inuyasha,_

_It's me, Kagome. I really don't know what you're trying to hide from me but whatever it is, you're not hiding I really well. You always seem so far away from the gang and me. But I think I'm getting closer to what it is you're hiding._

_But don't get me wrong, I'm so glad you've come back to all of us but it seems so suspicious. You, coming back after __**4 years **__of being away, not to mention no memory __**what-so-ever**__ about any of us, staring at the jewel __**(oops! She saw that?! Inuyasha thought.)**__ and your aura. I think there's only one explanation, Naraku._

_If you're reading this, I'm not surprised that you are since I put it here for you, I want you to know that I hope you do what's right and follow your heart. I'll always be by your side…you can count on that! But I have feelings too Inuyasha and I get hurt by you sometimes but if you're too __**stubborn **__to understand, and being ignorant solves the problem well guess what…__**THINK AGAIN **__because you're SO WRONG!!!_

_Whew. Sorry. Overall, I hope you're not that thick to not understand. _

_I really want to talk. But only if you're ready. Where did you go? I've missed you. If Naraku is related to __**ANY**__ of this…he's going to regret he ever met me and done this to you._

_And…do me a favour?_

_Find a place in your heart for me?_

_Love,_

_Kagome H."_

Inuyasha was speechless. He had a wave of emotions while reading Kagome's note. He laughed at Kagome's stubbornness, winced at the threats, cringed at the guilt, and leaked tears at her love and kindness. In the end, he was a sobbing, happy, guilty hanyou at the base of the tree.

"Kagome, Kagome….oh Kagome. I would do anything to make up for the mistakes of the past. I never knew how much you meant to me till now! What a fool I am, only realising you're special when you're dead."

At that moment, a bright pink light shot out from the hut. Inuyasha whipped his head at the sight realising it was in the direction of where Kagome and the others were.

**At the hut ****(this was happened at the same moment Inuyasha was reading Kagome's note)**

Everybody sat in silence eating a warm broth but no one even noticed the salty taste, but the silence was broken by Miroku.

"So Sango. How do you think Inuyasha is coping with Kagome's death?"

"He's probably feeling double times worse than any of us. We might be mad and sad but he's probably is beating himself up more than any of us ever will." Sango's voice was hoarse from crying and was totally drained. The tough, kind, spiritual Sango was gone. All that was left was a rag doll.

Kaede had left to pray, Shippo had fallen asleep on Kirara with a tear-stained face, and Inuyasha had left somewhere. **You know where. ;)**

"_Oh Kagome. You've affected us so much for so long than none of us can let you go. Everyone likes you. Inuyasha is heart broken and fell back into love with you in a matter of weeks. Why do you have to be so strong!! You mean more than anything to everyone! Kirara might not be human but she still can understand, just like us! Why do you have to be brave yet so stubborn?! *sniff*…we all want you back…with us…by our sides again."_

Kagome's body started glowing and then was engulfed in light which burst out lighting up the whole hut with pink light. Sango couldn't see a thing but heard Inuyasha come into the hut shouting.

"Sango! Miroku! Are you there?!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Are you alright?!"

"We're fine but what about Kagome?!"

"What happened?"

"Her body was suddenly glowing than the light burst! I can't see her now."

Inuyasha was worrying about Kagome. What happened?

The light started fading. Everyone still had their eyes shut tightly from the blinding light and _still_ shut, scared of what they're about to see.

_Will Kagome be there?_

_What happened?_

_I hope she's okay!_

_Waaa!!! I'm asleep and I suddenly got woken up by some crazy, bright, pink light! __**I think you know that's Shippo. :)**_

Inuyasha was the first to open his eyes and his legs collapsed from the shock which brought him to his butt, mouth; wide open the floor. But he managed to mutter/whisper one stammering word out.

"Ka…Ka…Kagome…"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo opened their eyes, finally, and turned towards what Inuyasha was gaping at. And sure enough, it was Kagome, the real flesh, bones and blood but…completely transformed and floating in mid-air with a pinkish glow around her…eyes closed.

Her hair was a bit longer with the raven-black colour fading at the tips to a blue, her skin was slightly paler but still flawless, her cheeks had a nice rosy tint, and her lips were well…beautiful. She was wearing her school uniform skirt but was wearing a red t-shirt with a golden Sakura flower pinned in her hair.

She was let down to the floor and her eyes opened revealing the same passionate chocolate-brown eyes with a hint of amber. A bit like chocolate and caramel.

Everyone was speechless.

Sango was the first to speak. She stood up and went over to her sister, touching her arm lightly with her finger tips.

"Sis…Kagome…you're…alive?"

Kagome looked really scary-serious until the too familiar smile touched her lips.

"You might be wondering how but I'll explain everything later. And yes, I'm alive."

"But…but…but…" Miroku was flabbergasted.

"I'll explain later." Kagome said firmly.

She then looked over to the dumb-founded hanyou mouth closed now but wide-eyes.

"Hey guys. It's great to see you all again but I have to talk with Inuyasha."

Everybody parted from the welcome-back group huddling and Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to follow her.

Inuyasha started losing his strength to hold beck tears again.

Kagome noticed this but was not even close to guessing what would happen next.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome closer to him and embraced her in a hug.

Kagome lightly gasped and returned the motion, putting her arms under his arms so that her palms lay flat on his back.

She let him cry for a while then. He spoke.

"I'm so sorry Kagome…I…"

"Wait," Kagome interrupted, "Let me stop you there. There is nothing to be sorry about and if you blame yourself one more time…I'll sit you to the core of the earth!"

"Ah…*sigh*fine. I want to make it up to you. How? There was something on my mind but…"

"What?"

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"…"

"Look. We are going to be here all day if you don't answer me!!!"

"Well…I wanted to ask you if…no…wait…"

"But Inuyasha! I want to know now!!"

Inuyasha chuckled. She was whining like a baby but stubborn.

"I promise I'll tell you…"

This calmed her down.

"But let's talk first."

Kagome put on a confused face and cocked her head to the side.

Inuyasha smiled to how cute she looked, especially now that she transformed, she looked even cuter!

"I read your letter and so here I am…saying I'm ready."

Kagome smiled. Then putting on a sly smile.

"I'm not saying anything if you don't tell me what you were going to say."

"Now Kagome…"

"Don't 'Now Kagome' me! Why is it so hard to tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"Kagome! How could you think that? I trust you with my _**life**_"

"So please Inuyasha…tell me."

Inuyasha sighed. This won't be easy.

"Well…After I read you letter. Something inside me clicked. Maybe even further than that! I not only found a part of my heart for you…but you've taken it all."

Kagome gasped. _Is this happening to me?_

"I couldn't believe how stupid I was before…leaving you. But now there's nothing left for me to run to. You're my heart now. I…I…love you Kagome Higurashi. Will you…(Inuyasha put one knee down)…marry me and be my mate so we can share a forever bond that no one will break?"

Kagome was weeping in joy.

"I will." She whispered.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style.

"I may have forgotten most of my memories but you are the only memory I need."

With that, Kagome sealed it with a passionate kiss.

It took Inuyasha's breath away but deepened it without a second thought.

But to his distress, Kagome broke away.

"Now mister husband-to-be, you've got some explaining to do. And **we've **got a lot of work set out for us."


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10**

Once again the gang sat beneath the shade of the Sacred Tree, preparing for what Inuyasha has got to say and it didn't look like they were going to leave anytime soon.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha fidgeting but she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"It's going to be ok. They'll understand."

Inuyasha nodded and returned his gaze over to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"I know you are all wondering where I left to and have been for 4 years huh? Well I'm…I'm sorry to have worried you and being so secretive now that I've come back. You all might hate me by the time night falls (it was the afternoon)."

"We can never hate you Inuyasha. You're our friend." Sango stated.

Inuyasha gave a wry smile and continued.

"I have done horrible things and have killed many. I hope you will all forgive me for my mistakes, but it will take forever until I forgive myself for the bad things I've done."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who nodded, then took a deep breath and said,

"I have thought this over many times if I should trust you or not but remembering who you guys are I obviously should. And over-all what I meant to say was…I'm ready to tell you that I am Naraku's servant and have been serving him since the day I left here and have been ever since. Even now he may be watching but I don't care."

There was and awkward silence but everyone was silently beckoning him on.

"The reason why I came to him I'll never remember, but he erased my memory, replacing it with the fact I have served him for years."

"But Inuyasha, Kagome said that you came to the village as a full demon ready to attack her but it looked like you were stalling." Miroku questioned.

"Well," Inuyasha blushed a light rose, "When I saw Kagome, I was confused. It was like I saw her face before, perhaps in a dream but I didn't quite know what. When I realised that she guarded the jewel I started to doubt myself. Kagome was special, thought I didn't know why, and I just knew…I couldn't hurt her no matter how loyal I was to Naraku."

Shippo piped up. "What was your mission anyway?"

Inuyasha had "guilty" written all over his face.

"To kill the miko and get the remaining pieces of the jewel."

With that he looked away from Kagome. But Kagome just put another reassuring hand on his shoulders.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha. You had no memory of me so how could you have known? Don't blame yourself Inuyasha."

"But it was my fault that you had to get hurt and if I didn't listen to Naraku in the first place then…"

"Then you would have never met and remembered me or any of us." Kagome firmly interrupted.

Inuyasha bowed his head.

"Inuyasha, please continue." Sango beckoned.

The hanyou described what he had done was Naraku's servant. Killing demons one by one, even groups at a time, just to gather jewel shards for his master. But wherever he went, he left with blood on his hands.

"I can still remember the screams of the villagers and suddenly was silent. I disgust myself. I had no feeling what so ever. All I cared for was to make my master happy. Even now, my two sides are battling. I hope I can keep them in control."

"But you're not really going to kill Kagome right Inuyasha?" Shippo gazed up at him with big puppy eyes.

Inuyasha sighed.

"As long as nothing comes over me, I…Shippo cut it out with the eyes! I should be fine. But like I said, my demon listens to Naraku and wants to kill Kagome and take the jewel but my human side cares for Kagome and prevents my demon to get what he wants."

A breeze stirred, blowing the trees making a soft rustling sound.

"So what are you going to do now Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I need to confront Naraku. I can't go on like this forever."

"How many shards does he have?" Kagome asked.

"If you have half…he has the other."

Everyone gasped. "Already?!"

"Well, all he needs to get is Kagome's half and the jewel will be complete! You have half too don't you, over the period of 4 years?!"

He then hung his head in shame.

"And I got it for him. But I won't do it anymore. I'll stop being his slave and get the other half of the jewel, even if it means to kill him."

Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver suddenly, as a dark voice filled the air.

"I don't think that's possible Inuyasha."

The sky darkened and Kagome yelled. "Everybody! Stay on guard!"

Naraku jumped into the air and through something small at Inuyasha hitting him in the chest as it buried itself into his skin. Kagome gasped. It was a tainted jewel shard…but it was too late.

Kagome shot an arrow narrowly missing Naraku's head but cut strands of his hair off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now be corporative Kagome."

"AURGH!!!!!!!" A scream striked the air.

Kagome snapped to the voice.

It was Miroku, who was on the ground groaning in pain and Inuyasha, claws extended hovering over him as a full demon.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha turned to the demon-slayer, teeth barred, ready to attack.

"Sango! Get out of the way!" Kagome stared running towards her sister but a tentacle tripped her to the ground, slicing her knee. She gritted her teeth at the pain.

"My, my Kagome, running already? Your opponent is her miko." Naraku slithered.

Still on the ground, she glanced at her sister, who was struggling to block Inuyasha's claws, at Miroku unconscious, Shippo who was trying to wake him up, and Kirara, aiding her partner.

_Everyone's in trouble and I'm the only one who can destroy Naraku!_

Kagome hung her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

Naraku laughed. "What? The miko of the jewel is suddenly helpless? Or is she scared now that her precious hanyou can't help her? Ha ha ha."

"Nar…ra…ku…"

Naraku stopped laughing and looked towards the miko.

Bangs still over her eyes she spoke.

"You might have killed Kikiyo, have caused everyone pain, and took Inuyasha from me for 4 years…but you CANNOT BRING ME DOWN! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU** DIE!!!**

**I hoped you liked it! Thanks again to my reviewers!**

**DeathxNotexLover**

**kimiko888**

**who are very constant with their reviews**

**and special thinks to Advanceinulover25 for being my best reviewer and adviser!**

**and thanks to others! Sorry I've missed you!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time but there was something wrong with my computer…like a virus and I had to download everything again. I feel so guilty for letting you wait so long! But here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome was shaking with rage and had confidence that could overcome Naraku's, which was quite shaken at the sudden out burst form the miko, but was recovered just as quick.

"Do you really think you could destroy me after all that happened? Inuyasha is in my control. The monk's unconscious and the demon-slayer will perish I think quite soon."

Kagome turned to look at Sango clearly tired from blocking Inuyasha's attacks, sweat dripping from her forehead, slowing wearing out. But Inuyasha on the other hand was perfectly in tact. Not a single sweat drop.

Miroku was starting to stir thanks to Shippo's constant shaking, but was badly injured.

"So now you see Kagome, that you are completely helpless and have no one to help you."

Kagome was furious. She shot a sacred arrow at Naraku but it only fell to the ground with a hiss.

"Hahahaha." Naraku laughed cruelly.

"_Damn it. I need Inuyasha's red Tensaiga! Without it, I can't break Naraku's barrier! And Sango can't last much longer with Inuyasha. If only there was someway to purify the shard…"_

Kagome gasped in realization, but it was too late. Naraku snatched Kagome and pulled her behind the barrier.

"The jewel will be complete and you will all be destroyed! Not a single good thing will come to the land!!"

"_Please Inuyasha. Go back to the hanyou I know and love. Come back to us. We need you. You can be free Naraku…just fight. You can do it. Just fight…" _

The grip on Kagome tightened and it was making it harder for Kagome to breathe.

Kagome focused all her energy to the jewel shard implanted in Inuyasha's body, flinching from the evil aura reflecting from it.

Inuyasha's body was engulfed in a bright pink light but when it faded, everyone saw a pink shard escape Inuyasha's body, landing on the forest floor along with a few gasps.

Naraku's face doubled up in anger and dare I say it…fear. He let go of Kagome letting her fall head first to the ground. But Inuyasha soon snapped out of his trance.

Kagome collapsed onto her knees, exhausted when a voice meekly whispered.

"Kagome?" The voice was timid, shy, and filled with sorrow.

"I didn't hurt you…did I?"

Kagome looked up into a sad hanyou's crumpled face full of guilt. She stood up and smiled making Inuyasha blush and look away.

Kagome giggled, walked up to him and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ow…what was that for?"

"You better shape up mister. We're in the middle of a battle with Naraku and you're guilty for not hurting me? Geez…how shallow can you get. You better have learned your lesson with me mister cause you got to toughen up!"

Inuyasha actually stared at her in shock for a while. A girl…telling him to toughen up. Now that's something you won't see everyday.

Inuyasha snapped his opened mouth shut and gave a curt nod.

"Now, I you to break the barrier with your red Tensaiga. But save your energy for the end." Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "You'll see." And Kagome winked. "Sango and I will take the rest."

Inuyasha was about to protest but ended up with Kagome's finger on his lips.

"Trust me." She smiled and called to Sango who said she was ok and can continue the battle.

Inuyasha had no idea what Kagome was up to but believed she could do it. After all…she was special.

Naraku on the other hand was furious. His plan had been ruined and now that Inuyasha was back on their side, he was literally helpless and alone. But he didn't let that show. He was completely out-raged. He shot about 2 dozen tentacles out in every direction but aiming mostly for Kagome. Unfortunately, Inuyasha blocked them all and Sango swung her boomerang shattering pieces to the ground.

Naraku snickered.

Instantly the pieces started reattaching themselves to their master forming yet again another bunch of tentacles.

"Hehehehe…no matter how many times you attack me, my body will become one again."

Inuyasha FINALLY jumped up and sliced open the barrier protecting the evil demon inside and landed with nothing but a light thump and a giant red and transformed Tensaiga.

Sango recognised the opportunity and swung her boomerang shattering pieces over trees and the ground. Naraku smiled but roared with anger when a certain somebody yelled.

"Wind Tunnel!!!"

Miroku was standing upright with his staff supporting his weight and his cursed hand wide open. Shippo was on his shoulder careful not to fall in.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed.

The monk thought everybody would be happy he's still alive and helping but instead:

"Miroku you idiot! Can you open your Wind Tunnel after we're out of the way?! Geez!"

Miroku sweat-dropped. _Some thanks that was._

But Naraku wasn't about to give in. He sent a whole nest of Symiyosho at the monk expecting him to close up…not even close.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, "The Symiyosho! Close up! You'll die if you suck them in!"

"Why Sango! I didn't know you cared so much about my health!"

Sango made a fist. "You idiot! Now is not the time to be a pervert!"

But there was no response. Miroku was already groaning in pain sucking in everything, including the Saymiyosho.

"Miroku!!!" Sango cried desperately. Kagome saw the trouble and shot an arrow at Naraku who was somehow was sending an endless trail of bugs. He was so into killing the monk that he didn't notice the purifying arrow heading towards him. Finally when it was a meter from reaching its target, Naraku turned prepared to stop it but it was too late, it blasted a hole in his stomach.

"Grrr…you wench."

Sango threw her weapon at the bottom half of Naraku and Miroku again, managed to suck the remains up, but closed up unconscious.

"Sango." She looked up to Kagome.

"Your part is done. Stay with Miroku. Inuyasha and I will take care of the rest."

"Kagome!!! Would you hurry up?!" An impatient hanyou cried.

"Alright! Alright!" Kagome said as she ran to Inuyasha's side.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Just swing your mightiest Wind Scar and I'll shoot my arrow."

Inuyasha stared at the miko. "That…that's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?! Just hurry up and do it!"

"Alright then. WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!!"

"I told you that you will die today Naraku. Today we will end your existent once and for all. There will finally be no more pain." Kagome readied her arrow.

"This is the end Naraku!" And with that she shot her arrow.

Blue combined with gold as it finally destroyed the remaining parts of Naraku.

The sky was blue again, trees were green and the sun shone beautifully. All that was left was the half-jewel floating in the air…pulsing.

A light enlightened under Kagome's shirt. She reached in and pulled out the other half of the jewel, also pulsing.

Kagome snapped the chain off from her neck and the half in the air whooshed over to Kagome stopping just above her open hand holding the jewel. It gently lowered, matching itself with the other half, cracks sealed and Kagome was holding now…the complete Shikon No Tama.

Shippo's timid voice filled the air. "Is it really done?"

Kagome looked at him.

"Yes Shippo. It's over."


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! This will be the last chapter of "Clear My Blackened Heart".**

**I'm so sad! (Sob, sob, sob, sob.)!!!!!!! I (sob), thank everyone of (sob) my reviewers for cheering me on and telling me not to give up. But of course there has to be an end somewhere, right? So here it is! **

**And also, coming soon near you, my new story, "Mirrors". Just wait and see!**

**Love,**

**miko2miko4ever**

**Chapter 12**

So this is the end. Where everything suddenly stops. No…that will never be true to the couples we love the most.

Kagome and Inuyasha married 2 days after Naraku's death and had 3 pups. Inuka, Aiko, and Yasha **(just made the names random.)**. They moved into Kaede's village were no evil broke through. But yes, there still is evil lurking around, but the pure grows stronger. Miroku's Wind Tunnel finally dispersed; leaving his death toll unvisited and finally got the nerves to talk Sango into marrying him. The same day as when Kagome was pregnant with their 4th child. Sango was red in the face but was clearly excited and overwhelmed with joy.

Kagome still visits her family and her mom obviously jumped for joy at the news that Kagome was getting married and was pregnant. So her mom made her promise to always bring her grandchildren every time they visit, and the pups agreed without a second thought.

Everything was how Kagome ever dreamed of. Married to the man she had loved for years, Sango finally giving in to Miroku, Shippo getting a girlfriend (hehe), and having pups in the Feudal world. Kagome practically lives at Kaede's village and visits her real family once in a while, but there are still times where Kagome finds herself in the strong arms of her husband when night-mares for either Naraku alive, Inuyasha running off to Kikiyo, and her pups dead floods her dreams.

Inuyasha cried tears of happiness when Kagome announced that she was pregnant and Shippo always blamed Inuyasha when Kagome winced at every kick and punch.

"_The baby is just like its father, restless and impatient."_

Now, we return to the real, present life of Inuyasha and Kagome. The couple was sitting on a hill, Kagome's head on Inuyasha's shoulder, gazing at their children playing with each other. Inuka was 12, Aiko 9, Yasha 6, and Kiko 4. A warm breeze rolled through the grass, reminding everyone how peaceful it is.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

"Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and turned her to face him, face-to-face.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I mean, you still seem to daze off and you…you…*sigh* seem so distant, I can't reach you." Kagome's face saddened.

"Kagome. You're the only happiness I need let alone pups. You made my life seem more like a dream."

"But honey…," Kagome smiled, "It's reality."

Inuyasha smiled along with her.

"It really is Kagome…just a dream come true."

**And that's the end everyone! I hope you liked it maybe even loved it! Thank you so much for the advice and encouragement. I hope your looking forward to my next FanFic!**

**Love,**

**(my real name)**

_**Emily**_


End file.
